jak_wytresowac_smoka_clubfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:NocnyJeździec/Serce słońca, dusza mroku
left Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania. Jest to trochę smutna historia, ale mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Prolog - Koniec czy początek? Ciemność. W tej ciemności odbija się para ślepi. Były czerwone a po nich błąkały się najróżniejsze odcienie innych kolorów. W tych oczach był zawarty cały ból. Smutek, złość, nienawiść... Bezradność. Pośród chmur coś leciało. Z ciała wypływała krew bezradności. Był pokryty w ranach. Zawsze zastanawiałam się... Jak to jest nie lecieć, ale zdać się na łaskę wiatru...' '' ''A w uszach zabrzmiała pieśń ta, znana mi dobrze....''' ''W koło raz po raz, stoję w miejscu, mija czas Nienawiść tym co mam, mą agonią karuzela ta I znów zgubiłam się, widzę ciemność, nie wiem już Jak kraty złamać te, jak wydostać się - i Prześlizguje się, przez szczeliny, w których dni To co najwyżej ból i paraliż wspomnień, powiedz mi Kim mogłabym dziś być, a kim jestem? Gubię się! Już nie wiem jak i gdzie, chcę wydostać się, i... Łzy mimowolnie spłynęły po oczach a stworzenie opadło. Memories... Tak brzmiało imię tego, którego straciła. ''Rozdział 1 Oczu strata'' Był dzień a na jednej z łąk leżała mała dziewczynka. Ta łąka nie była taka zwycz ajna. Co kawałek ziemi było można ujrzeć krew. Starsza, albo świeższa. Oczy dziewczyny przepełniała nicość. Jednak było w nich widać ból. -Yami!-Ktoś wykrzyczał z oddali. Biegł tam chłopak w tym samym wieku. Miał niebieskie włosy, a obok niego biegł taki sam chłopak tyle, że z ognistymi włosami. Niebiesko włosy nazywał się Memories. Miał czerwone oczy... kiedy jeszcze je posiadał. I taką samą bandane na szyi. Czerwono włosy nazywał się Shadow i miał niebieskie oczy. Niby nic jakoś super niesamowitego gdyby nie to, że oni są... Półsmokami. Mnie tyczy to samo. Jesteśmy nocnymi furiami. Ja jestem czarna, Memories niebieski, a Shadow czerwony. Tak jak przypuszczałam byli w krwi. Racja zapomniałam powiedzieć. Jest nas mało ponieważ jesteśmy w trakcie wojny. Memories to moja jedyna rodzina. Jest moim bratem. Naszych rodziców zabito. Zamordowano! Z zimną krwią. A my? Nas wyrzucono tak samo jak Shadowa. Jego rodziców również zabito. Wszyscy uważają, że to hańba iż rodzice zginęli "tak łatwo". Nikt nie ma prostego życia. A szczególnie nocne furie. -Idziesz polatać?- Spytał Shadow. Zawsze był ponury i wszystkie słowa mówił z łatwością. Wstałam i ruszyłam w ich stronę. To znaczyło tak. Zapomniałam nadmienić coś ważnego.... Oczy Memories'a. Odebrano mu je. Miał tam tylko bandaże... Zmieniliśmy się w smoki. Byłam czarna a moje łuski pokrywała krew. Była moja a także innych. Memories po zmienieniu się nadal nie posiadał oczu, jednak bandana została. Shadow był czerwony z ostrymi kolcami na ciele. Był chudszy od nas mimo to nadal zatrzymał swój wzrok. Ciekawi was pewnie jak to się stało iż odebrano oczu mojemu bratu. To było dawno temu. Już wtedy nie mieliśmy rodziców. Biegałam z Memories'em i Shadow'em po lesie. Nigdy nie pozostawaliśmy w jednym miejscu na długo. Nie umieliśmy jeszcze latać więc musieliśmy się poruszać po ziemi. Wraz z Shadow'em poczułam woń. Wypatrzyliśmy królika i za nim pobiegliśmy. Nigdzie nie było wody z rybami a królikami nie gardzę (jeśli to będziesz czytać. Sorki Jane, ale tak musi być). Memories nie zauważył zniknięcia i pobiegł dalej szukać miejsca do noclegu. Wszedł do jaskini, którą znalazł. Dopiero wtedy zrozumiał, że został sam. Rozglądał się po małej jaskini czy starczy miejsca. Była dobra. Usłyszał, że ktoś się zbliża więc się odwrócił z nadzieją, że to my. Nadzieja matką głupich. Stał tam człowiek. Najwyraźniej nie miał dobrych zamiarów. Zawsze w tym momencie opowiadania Memories się załamuje i nie kontyunuuje. Gdy wraz z Shadowem wracaliśmy zauważyliśmy tyko tego człowieka trzymającego jakiś worek ociekający krwią. Pobiegliśmy z przerażeniem w sercach do jaskini. Siedział tam Memories pozbawiony oczu... To było bolesne. Miał też wiele ran na ciele. To było straszne... Wtedy zrozumiałam ludzką naturę... Oni nie mają serca. Kłamstwo to, czy sen? Może wszystko mi się śni? ''Rozdział 2 Raj'' Biegałam po wiosce, aby zobaczyć czy ktoś nie potrzebuje pomocy. Wtedy na mojej twarzy gościł uśmiech. Chciałam, aby tak pozostało... -Memories!- Krzyknęłam do czerwonookiego chłopaka siedzącego na jednym z dachów. Obserwował czy wszystko jest w porządku i nikt nas nie zaatakuje. -Yami! Co tu robisz? Jest jeszcze wcześnie. Słońce ledwo co wzeszło.- Po tych słowach zeskoczył i stanął przede mną. Byliśmy tego samego wzrostu. Co najwyżej byłam kilka mm niższa, ale to nic.- Teraz jest spokojnie... Ale lepiej nie kusić losu.- Wiem o czym mówił. Umieją zaatakować naprawdę niespodziewanie. Mimo swojego dziecięcego wieku byliśmy już poważni. Nie było tu czasu na zabawy czy coś. Wszyscy uważali nas za dziwnych... Innych. Gdy oni byli ciągle gotowi na atak my się śmialiśmy i ze sobą rozmawialiśmy. W rozmowie przerwała nam dziewczyna. Miała purpurowe włosy i takie same oczy. Była starsza od nas o jakiś rok. Widząc co robimy wkurzyła się. Życie nie jest takie łatwe. Wiele dzieci nie dożywało nawet pół roku. -Azora! Coś się stało?- Zapytał jak zawsze ze stoickim spokojem Memories -Stało się to, że powinniście być uważniejsi! Chcecie zginąć?!- Jak zawsze. Rozmowy toczą się o tym. Azora odeszła a my ruszyliśmy do kuźni. Tam zastaliśmy naszego Ojca. Jeśli chodzi o broń nie ma lepszego od niego! Memories zabrał się za pomaganie a ja zostałam bez roboty. Zobaczyłam Shadow'a. Zawsze trzymał się na uboczu i nie miał przyjaciół. Chciałam się z nim przywitać. Jednak zobaczyłam, że jest otoczony przez smoki z wioski. To mogło znaczyć tylko jedno. W tym momencie zobaczyłam jak dwóch mieszkańców ciągnie za sobą rodziców Shadow'a. Czerwono włosa kobieta i kruczowłosy mężczyzna. Byli martwi. To znaczyło tylko jedno. Pozbyli się go z osady... Zawsze marzyłam... O znalezieniu raju. Raju, który tylko smoki umieją odnaleźć... Bez wojen, śmierci i bólu... Pragnę tak wiele? Odnaleźć dom. Taki prawdziwy, nie sztuczny. Spojrzałam na niego ostatni raz. W oczach widniało współczucie i ból. A co innego? Nie mogłam nic zrobić. Nikt nie mógł... Wyrzucili go, pozbyli się jak śmiecia! Czemu? Dlaczego niewinni zawsze mają najciężej? Dlaczego to oni odczuwają ból winnych? Tyle pytań. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Siedziałam sobie na dachu. Ja i mój brat mieliśmy czulszy słuch niż pozostali. Nasłuchiwałam. Wtem usłyszałam coś jakby szept. Zbliżali się... Powinnam ich ostrzec. Więc czemu? Czemu nie mogę tego zrobić? Coś mi nie pozwala. Nadleciało stado wandersmoków. Byli najróżniejszych kolorów. Niektóre miały blizny czy inne rany. Wszyscy szybko zdobyli broń i stanęli do walki. A ja? Ja jak głupia siedziałam tam ze spuszczonym wzrokiem. Byłabym jeszcze w transie gdyby nie głos Memories'a. Zeskoczyłam i pobiegłam za nim. Jednak przed nami wylądował zielony wandersmok. Zaatakował nas mieczem, ale ostatniej chwili przed nas wskoczyła nasza Matka. Kazała nam uciekać. Miecz przebił się przez jej ciało, ale ona się nie dawała. Jeszcze chwilę go powstrzymywała, aby potem odejść do zaświatów. My zdążyliśmy uciec. Nasz Ojciec radził sobie lepiej. Walczył z dwoma napastnikami. Było tam wielu wojowników jednak żaden nie ośmielił się pomóc. Za nim pojawił się następny. Zauważył to więc zrobił unik... Jednak ten sporo go kosztował... Cała trójka wycelowała broń prosto w jego serce. Zanim do tego doszło zdążył szybko wpić miecz w serce jednego z napastników. Nie mogłam uwieżyć. Czemu? Udało się odgonić napastników, ale jeszcze tu wrócą. Było wielu rannych i martwych. W tym nasi rodzice. Nie szczędzono czasu. Wyrzucili nas daleko stąd. A ciała rodziców wrzucili na dno wody. To potwory! Po tym wszystkim spotkaliśmy Shdow'a i te jego bezduszne oczy. "Postanowiłam odnaleźć Raj". Te słowa przekonały Shadow'a to dołączenia do nas. Jednak gdy poproszę Cię, nie pomożesz wcale mi. Rozdział 3 Ból Miałam wtedy 16 lat. Leciałam wraz z Shadow’em i Memories’em przez morze. Wszystko było dobrze. Minęło już kilka lat. Sporo się wydarzyło, ale przeżyliśmy. Cała nasza trójka. Lecieliśmy właśnie nad jedną z wysp. Była po części pokryta lodem. Nie znaliśmy się zbytnio na wyspach więc zniżyliśmy lot. To był nasz najgłupszy pomysł ever. Gdy tak lecieliśmy zaatakowały nas Szybkie Szpice! Chcieliśmy przelecieć nad wyspą jednak ci zaatakowali z katapult. Ja i Shadow spadliśmy a Memories’owi udało się uniknąć pocisków. Oczywiście nie miał zamiaru nas tak zostawić. Gdy my staraliśmy się wygrzebać Memories walczył z Szybkimi Szpicami. Gdyby nie ta trucizna było by prościej! Pierwszy wygrzebał się Shadow i zaczął mi pomagać. Byłam lekko poturbowana, ale mogłam polecieć. Krzyknęłam do brata żebyśmy uciekali. Jednak Szpice zraniły go w skrzydło. Chciałam podlecieć jednak było ich za dużo. Memories krzyczał żebyśmy uciekali. Nie chciałam go tak zostawić. Miałam zamiar podlecieć i pomóc w walce jednak przede mnie wleciał Shadow i zagrodził drogę. Memories słabnął z każdą chwilą. Jednak dał mi do zrozumienia żebym posłuchała Shadow’a. Odlecieliśmy. Spojrzałam ostatni raz na Memories’a. Na jego ciele była widoczna masa krwi. Nigdy nie widziałam w jego oczach tyle bólu. To było koszmarne (Gorzej będę się czuć jak Jane wyjedzie na tydzień!) Tyle bólu nigdy nie widziała. Nawet gdy odebrano mu oczu na jego pysku gościł uśmiech. A teraz? Odlecieliśmy. Tak mnie męczy ciógły ból! Czy cierpienie to ma cel? Moje życie czarne jest, zapomniałam, co to biel! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania